


Where It Kept Going

by RageHappyRoses



Series: How It Happened. [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bison!Burnie, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hybrid AU, M/M, padalickingood, rooster!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They settled down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/gifts).



The door to the hotel flew open, Matt smirking against his newlywed husband’s lips. Burnie chuckled as he pushed Matt to the bed, kisses trailing down the rooster hybrid’s neck. Burnie continued to kiss down, removing Matt’s shirt.

 

“Remember when we used to do this on my bed? My parents either gone or sleeping, had to keep you quiet” Burnie smirked against his skin. Matt scoffed and pulled his husband up to kiss him, lacing fingers through curly hair.

 

“You were amazing back then” Matt joked and pulled at the bison hybrid’s tail, causing him to make an abrupt moo-like sound.  Burnie smirked and sat up, pulling Matt onto his lap, sliding off his own shirt.

 

“And I’m not now?” burnie raised an eyebrow, fluffing up some of Matt’s tail feathers. Matt shivered and began to undo his pants before taking them off and continuing to kiss his husband feverishly. Burnie sighed into the kiss, getting his pants and both their boxers off in seconds. Burnie laid him back down, grinding their hardening cocks together. Matt wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. Burnie smirked and once again trailed his mouth down, licking a stripe up his cock before sliding the whole thing into his mouth. Matt sighed and dug his fingers through Burnie’s hair again, moaning as his husband worked his mouth up and down his erection. Matt groaned and tried not to buck into Burnie’s mouth and choke him but he could already feel himself getting  close to the edge.

 

“B-Burnie I...” Matt gasped but whined as soon as Burnie pulled away and kissed his husband yet again.

 

“No, I want you to say my name” Burnie whispered against the rooster hybrid’s lips. Matt nodded slightly and watched as Burnie got up and went to his suitcase to retrieve the bottle of lube. Crawling back on top of Matt he kissed him lighter as he poured some lube on to his fingers to warm it up. Matt whimpered as two of the fingers were pressed into him, moving to stretch him.

 

“M-Michael…” Matt sighed quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around the bison hybrid’s neck. Burnie smirked and added another digit, moving them faster. Matt’s sighs became moans as he whispered pleas for more. Burnie smirked and pulled his fingers away, marking up his husband’s neck with red marks that would later turn dark. Matt pulled him closer to grind their erections together.

 

“Michael...please” Matt begged lowly. Burnie sat up to straddle his hips and face him.

 

“Please what?” Burnie’s smirk only grew. Matt rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Please just fuck me already” Matt groaned out. Burnie smiled and pecked the blonde’s lips before lining himself up and sliding into his entrance. Matt gasped a bit and dug his nails into Burnie’s back. The shorter man looked at Matt and waited for him to say it was ok. All Matt could muster up was a short nod and a pleading look. Burnie began moving at a slow pace but began to speed up immediately, grabbing Matt’s hips to move him in time with his thrusts. Every thrust was punctuated with a moan from the rooster hybrid’s lips, Burnie letting out small grunts. Matt began to claw at the bison hybrid’s back, leaving red marks down it. Burnie moaned lowly, soon feeling himself close to climax and he could tell his husband was too. Matt’s moans and praises to Burnie became louder. A few minutes of thrusting later burnie took hold of Matt’s leaking member, stroking it fast to hopefully finish him off.

 

“M-Michael… I-i’m gonna cum” Matt could barely get the words out as he dug his nails in deeper, arched his back and climaxed with a groan. Burnie kept thrusting into his spent husband until he came, filling him.

 

“You’re still amazing” Matt chuckled, panting as Burnie decided to lay on top of him. Burnie only responded with a low hum, kissing up his lover’s neck and finally to his lips, Matt sighed and kissed him back, the two caught there for a while, enjoying the feel of being so close to one another.

 

“I love you” Matt said in almost a whisper. Burnie smiled and nodded a bit.

 

“I love you too” he responded before getting up and pulling his boxers on. MAtt sat up and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Well? Are you gonna get a shower so we can spend the rest of our Honeymoon outside of the bed?” Burnie chuckled. Matt rolled his eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the sleeping figure beside him. The sun hit his face perfectly, making him look even more peaceful. Burnie smiled even more at the way he could feel the rooster hybrid’s tail feathers twitching against his leg. Burnie tightened his grip around his “little spoon” and placed light kisses down his neck and to his shoulder. Matt stirred in his sleep a bit but didn’t wake up, it gave the bison an opportunity to slip away without waking him. Burnie yawned as he shuffled his feet across the floor to the kitchen of their house. He started up the coffee machine and took out a few things to make breakfast with.

 

Matt smirked to himself when he awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs. He quietly made his way out of bed and into the kitchen creeping up behind the bison hybrid. He held in a few small snickers before he quickly wrapped his arms around Burnie and crowed loudly. Burnie jumped in surprise and gave an abrupt moo-like noise back.

 

“Jesus Matt, if that’s how I’m going to get woken up every morning you might as well just give me a damn heart attack”. Burnie sighed once he caught his breath. Matt only laughed and pecked Burnie’s cheek.

 

“Aw come on, you love when I do that” Matt’s laughter died down to a smirk. The bison rolled his eyes and properly gave his husband a kiss to his lips. Matt smiled as he kept his arms wrapped around Burnie’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Burnie turned to finish making breakfast while his husband clung to him. Once finished they sat in silence at the table eating until Matt began to poke at his food. Burnie immediately noticed and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, giving the rooster hybrid a worried look. Matt shrugged and put down his fork before looking his husband directly in the eyes.

 

“Do you think that we could have a family someday?” Matt asked quickly. returning Burnie’s previously worried look. The bison hybrid’s eyes widened as he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

 

“A...A family?” he choked out. Matt just nodded hopefully, still shy of his question. Burnie sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“A family, Matt?”he repeated once again, still in a bit of shock and not quite sure how to answer. Matt let out a deep sigh as he shrugged and gave Burnie and unsure look.

 

“Yes, Michael, a family, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, just forget I brought it up.”

 

“N-No, no no! It’s alright, I…. you just caught off guard, I wouldn't mind having a few kids run around here someday” the bison hybrid gave his husband a reassuring smile.  Matt’s face lit up, a giant smile crawling onto his face.

 

“Really? You mean that?” Matt said almost a bit too loudly, his tail feathers puffing up behind him. Burnie laughed at how ridiculously childish his husband looked and nodded in agreement. Matt quietly smiled down at his food, scenarios running through his head of driving their children to school and taking care of them at home. Burnie took the opportunity to clear his throat and catch the rooster’s attention, Matt look back up with hopeful eyes.

  
“Just… not any time soon alright?” Burnie said, still wearing the same reassuring smile. Matt nodded slowly, the sile dulling a little. Sure it wasn’t anytime soon but MAtt couldn’t help but be excited.


End file.
